new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Graduate Television
is an American television company in Hollywood, California. It was founded by TBD and launched on TBD 1968. History Series Live-action *''Zombies on the Run'' (1968-TBD) *''The Kind Family'' (1969-TBD) *''Stories and Mysteries'' (1970-TBD) *''Lady in Red'' (1971-TBD) *''Two Secret Agents'' (1972-TBD) *''Apocalypse Lands'' (1973-TBD) *''Battle of the Castles'' (1974-TBD) *''The Private Life of the President'' (1975-TBD) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (1976-TBD) *''Treehouse Gang'' (1977-TBD) *''Black and Blue'' (1978-TBD) *''Sylvia the Huntress'' (1979-TBD) *''Intergalactic Team'' (1980-TBD) *''Psychopath'' (1981-TBD) *''Crime Agency'' (1982-TBD) *''House of Witches'' (1983-TBD) *''Paradise Bay'' (1984-TBD) *''The Fantasy Soldiers'' (1985-TBD) *''Gates of Heaven'' (1986-TBD) *''Alien Badger in the Family'' (1987-TBD) *''Baseball Lovers'' (1988-TBD) *''The Unknown Isle'' (1989-TBD) *''Brooklyn Fields'' (1990-TBD) *''TBD'' (1991-TBD) *''TBD'' (1992-TBD) *''TBD'' (1993-TBD) *''TBD'' (1994-TBD) *''TBD'' (1995-TBD) *''TBD'' (1996-TBD) *''TBD'' (1997-TBD) *''TBD'' (1998-TBD) *''TBD'' (1999-TBD) *''TBD'' (2000-TBD) *''TBD'' (2001-TBD) *''TBD'' (2002-TBD) *''TBD'' (2003-TBD) *''TBD'' (2004-TBD) *''TBD'' (2005-TBD) *''TBD'' (2006-TBD) *''TBD'' (2007-TBD) *''TBD'' (2008-TBD) *''TBD'' (2009-TBD) *''TBD'' (2010-TBD) *''TBD'' (2011-TBD) *''TBD'' (2012-TBD) *''TBD'' (2013-TBD) *''TBD'' (2014-TBD) *''TBD'' (2015-TBD) *''TBD'' (2016-TBD) *''TBD'' (2017-TBD) *''TBD'' (2018-TBD) *''TBD'' (2019-TBD) Animated *''Barkleys/The Flintstones/The Jetsons-inspired series'' (1964-TBD) *''and the Colonel-inspired series'' (1965-TBD) *''Boy-inspired series'' (1966-TBD) *''the Lionhearted-inspired series'' (1967-TBD) *''the White Lion-inspired series'' (1968-TBD) *''Ramjet-inspired series'' (1969-TBD) *''Quest-inspired series'' (1970-TBD) *''Herculoids-inspired series'' (1971-TBD) *''Aventuras de Hijitus/Monica's Gang-inspired series'' (1972-TBD) *''Comes The Grump-inspired series'' (1973-TBD) *''series'' (1974-TBD) *''Rock!-inspired series'' (1975-TBD) *''Buggy-inspired series'' (1976-TBD) *''the Viking-inspired series'' (1977-TBD) *''Great Grape Ape Show-inspired series'' (1978-TBD) *''Dog Wonder-inspired series'' (1979-TBD) *''series'' (1980-TBD) *''Pants and the Nitwits-inspired series'' (1981-TBD) *''Rich-inspired series'' (1982-TBD) *''series'' (1983-TBD) *''series'' (1984-TBD) *''series'' (1985-TBD) *''Tsubasa-inspired series'' (1986-TBD) *''Gadget-inspired series'' (1987-TBD) *''the Cat-inspired series'' (1988-TBD) *''Video-inspired series'' (1989-TBD) *''series'' (1990-TBD) *''Teen-inspired series'' (1991-TBD) *''Storybreak-inspired series'' (1992-TBD) *''Paws-inspired series'' (1993-TBD) *''series'' (1994-TBD) *''Wuzzles-inspired series'' (1995-TBD) *''Seiya-inspired series'' (1996-TBD) *''series'' (1997-TBD) *''series'' (1998-TBD) *''series'' (1999-TBD) *''Tales-inspired series'' (2000-TBD) *''Fruittis-inspired series'' (2001-TBD) *''series'' (2002-TBD) *''series'' (2003-TBD) *''Clowns of Happytown-inspired series'' (2004-TBD) *''Warriors-inspired series'' (2004-TBD) *''the Last Dinosaur-inspired series'' (2005-TBD) *''series'' (2005-TBD) *''J. Kwak-inspired series'' (2005-TBD) *''Rosey-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Planet and the Planeteers/Widget the World Watcher-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Pigs!-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Adventures of Tintin-inspired series'' (2006-TBD) *''Bogus-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''Pirates of Dark Water-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''series'' (2007-TBD) *''and Stimpy-inspired series'' (2007-TBD) *''series'' (2007-TBD) *''and His Friends-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''the Cat (King of the Jumble)-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''The Cat-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''Mutant Ninja Turtles-inspired series'' (2008-TBD) *''and Dinosaurs-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Bill-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Penguins-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''Modern Life-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''the Dream Being-inspired series'' (2009-TBD) *''series'' (2010-TBD) *''series'' (2010-TBD) *''in the Night-inspired series'' (2010-TBD) *''Bitsy Spider-inspired series'' (2010-TBD) *''series'' (2011-TBD) *''Dragons-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Mouse on the Prairie-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Bear and Jamal-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''G.e.e.K.e.R.-inspired series'' (2011-TBD) *''Rovers-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''Simpsons/Family Guy/American Dad!/Rick and Morty-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''the Builder-inspired series'' (2012-TBD) *''the Little Red Fox-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''series'' (2013-TBD) *''Doremi-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''Power-inspired series'' (2013-TBD) *''series'' (2014-TBD) *''About Mimi?-inspired series'' (2014-TBD) *''Weekenders-inspired series'' (2014-TBD) *''Medieval Adventures'' (2015-TBD) *''Teenhilda the Teenage Witch'' (2015-TBD) *''Friends Forever'' (2015-TBD) *''The Mystery Siblings'' (2015-TBD) *''George and Lucy'' (2015-TBD) *''Sketch Funnies!'' (2015-TBD) *''The Chronicles of Hayley McGuff'' (2015-TBD) *''Jeff and Me'' (2016-present) *''The Ghost Family'' (2016-present) *''Animals for Hire'' (2016-present) *''Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit'' (2016-present) *''Italians'' (2016-present) *''Anna, Sonya and Marie'' (2016-present) *''Paint Girls to the Action!'' (2017-present; co-production with Kawaii Box) *''Tilly Mouse and Friends'' (2017-present) *''Plumpy the Leopard'' (2017-present) *''The Flying Tigers'' (2017-present) *''Sunnydale High'' (2017-present) *''Cookie Heroes'' (2017-present) *''The Adventures of Adrian Coyote and Blitz Lizard'' (2018-present) *''Sketch Mayhem!'' (2018-present) *''Hyper Cats'' (2018-present) *''The Three Clowns'' (2018-present) *''Bunny Scouts'' (2018-present) *''Emelline the Jungle Girl'' (2018-present) *''Detective Piggy'' (2019-present) *''Spies!-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''Kids Next Door-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''Berenstain Bears-inspired series'' (2019-present) *''series'' (2019-present) Gallery Logos Trivia * is inspired by See also